


It Started With Coffee

by Cerulean_Queen



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Miranda Priestly/Andrea Sachs, F/F, Fluff, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, Mirandy, Slow To Update
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 17:44:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16413002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerulean_Queen/pseuds/Cerulean_Queen
Summary: Nigel and a cup of coffee are all that's needed to bring Miranda and Andy together.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to note that in this story, Andrea comes from Holton, Michigan (my hometown). The town would suit Andrea quite well, in my opinion. Anyway, enjoy reading :)

I am standing at the window of my penthouse suite, staring out at the city below. I hate this godforsaken city, the city of love. There has been a void in my heart. It has been a year since she left me, a year since Andrea left me on the steps of Place de la Concorde and, left that void. Now, it was the day before Paris Fashion Week's wrap-up party. I knew that someone from the New York Mirror was allegedly going to cover the party, based on the hearsay I overheard at the hotel bar. Now if my intuition serves me right which, is almost always the case, Andrea is the reporter that is going to cover the party. I needed to find out if it was true. I haven't talked to Andrea since I gave her the recommendation for the job she wanted. I desperately wanted to but did not know how to contact her, I called the one person who I know has kept talking to her after her departure.

"Hello?"

"You've kept in touch with Andrea, have you not?"

"Yes Miranda, I have kept in touch with Six. Why do you ask?"

"You know Nigel, I do not explain myself. This is going to be the one exception. I find myself wondering how she is and.. and I need to find out if she's to cover the party tomorrow night for the Mirror."

"She told me not to tell you. However, you're my boss and I dare not, to disappoint you. She is indeed covering the party. But there is a reason she hasn't tried to contact you. It's complicated Miranda. She's..."

"Nigel you know how hesitancy thrills me. Now spit it out. I need to know how she is doing.. I... I.."

"Miranda, do you love Andy? Is that why you're desperate to see how she is?"

"As outlandish as the idea may seem, yes. Yes Nigel, I do love my Andrea. With my whole being. This whole year has been rather torturous not knowing anything. The worse part is that.. that she will not reciprocate my feelings. That is what makes me nervous about this whole ordeal."

" The thought may be outlandish to some, but not to Andy. I can wholeheartedly say that she will reciprocate. Especially, knowing what I do. Knowing that you love her. Go find her, Miranda. Tell her how you feel. Try checking that cafe down the street from the hotel..."

"Thank you and goodbye, Nigel. That's all."

I haven't the slightest idea of what to wear. But eventually, what I decided to wear was an outfit I don't usually wear. Something that might entice my Andrea just in case I do see her. I went to the armoire, and pulled out a purple colored crop top with a sweetheart neckline from, Balmain. Then, I grabbed a pair of high waisted dark-wash jeans and of course, my favorite 5 inch Prada heels. Who would of thought that I, Miranda Priestly, would wear crop tops and high waisted jeans?

As I left, I put my sunglasses on as well as a light leather jacket due to the slight chill. As I made way down the street to the cafe, my thoughts wandered to what could happen. Will she accept the invitation to be my girlfriend? What if Nigel is wrong and, she does not reciprocate the feelings? If she accepts it, and it lasts forever, will we get married? Maybe add a few little ones into the mix? Ah bloody hell. Priestly you need to stop overthinking this. Take a deep breath and do not let the 'Dragon Lady' interfere. Let Andrea see the real you. The Miranda Priestly that the twins know, the woman Andrea seen when you got the divorce papers, shine through. You got this. Now, go get the woman of your dreams. You deserve it. When I entered the cafe, the atmosphere around me, changed immediately. I looked to my left in saw her. I saw my Andrea sitting in a corner booth all by herself, her back was turned towards me. I silently ordered my center-of-the-sun hot coffee, with a whisper. Here goes nothing I thought to myself as I made my way over to where she sat in the corner booth, by herself.

As I was sitting down, I said one of the cheesiest and horrible pick up lines. Jesus, Priestly, that's the best you could come up with? "What's a pretty girl like you doing sitting here all by yourself?" The look on her face, was one that I couldn't tell if she was amused or scared shitless, or both. 

"You.. Wait... You think I'm pretty?" 

I snorted, "Well hello to you too Andrea. And yes, my darling, I find you to be quite attractive. Which brings to the table, a topic I need to speak to you about. Will you be able to listen without yourself becoming disgusted or horrified to the point of running away?" She nodded her answer of wanting me to continue speaking.

"I talked to Nigel this morning. I knew someone form the New York Mirror, was going to cover the Paris Fashion Week wrap-up party. He told me that you didn't want to divulge any information but, he told me anyways..." I smirked because judging by the look in her eyes and where her eyes were staring, I knew my planned outfit had the desired effect. "Andrea darling, my eyes are up here." 

She had the most adorable blush creep up her neck and into her cheeks. "Sorry." she muttered as she looked up at me.

"I am truly flattered by your staring. But anyways, as I was saying, somehow, Nigel managed to coax out of me a confession. I.. I... My dear Andrea, it seems you have captured my heart, and I have fallen for you. I told Nigel that and told him, it didn't matter. It didn't matter because the feelings could not be reciprocated. Do you know what Nigel told me? He..." I paused to take a deep breath and to take a sip of coffee. "Nigel told me that... That the feelings were indeed, reciprocated. Is that true, Andrea?" I said as I looked up from my coffee. 

She gave me a wide grin. "Yes Miranda, they are." 

I moved to sit next to her. "Well that brings me to ask you this, Andrea would you be my girlfriend and my date to the wrap up party?" 

She said nothing except "Yes Miranda." Then she kissed me. She kissed me with a fierce passion. Passion that had been built up for over a year. The kiss was the beginning of our future.

The beginning of the future between Andrea and myself, was a bright one. The two things that brought us together, were simple. With a little help from Nigel, it all started with a coffee.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Andrea has to fly home to Michigan, for a family emergency. Miranda comes with her, flying on a private jet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is probably a short chapter. I usually try to write chapters with at least 1k words, if not more. By the way, Holton is a very small town. The high school/middle school consists of grades 6-12 (elementary has grades k-5). My graduating class had around 45 kids in it. Everybody knows everybody and, teachers are like family (and some actually are).

During the time Andrea and I were at the cafe, we had a conversation of what had occurred in our lives over the past year. Not much had changed in the realm of Runway, except for the level of incompetence being at an all time high. That was no surprise considering, my Andrea was quite irreplaceable and Emily could not seem to find someone suitable, who was competent enough. I told Andrea as much, she laughed and said, "Dare I even ask how many assistants you've went through?" I rolled my eyes and took a sip of my coffee. "Let's just say as of the day we left for Paris, I have went through something like 9 replacements. Two of which bad mouthed you after what happened last year, which by the way you needn't worry about, it's in the past now. The rest of the assistants were either incompetent or too slow and never got my coffee order right. Anyways my dear, what's happened with you since we last seen each other?" As she finished her coffee, she said, "Walk with me, and I'll tell you the whole story." We kept talking and as we walked through the busy street back to her hotel, which just happened to be the one I was staying at. "I didn't know you were staying here, how on earth, if you don't mind me asking, The Mirror pay for your room?" Andrea raised her eyebrow and said, "They only paid for the ticket to fly over here, to Paris. You might kill him for it, but Nigel paid for the rest. I don't know why but he did. Anyways, now we're here." We entered the hotel and got into the elevator. I found it quite nice that he did so. "So Miranda, what floor are you staying on? I'm on the 3rd floor." Before she could push any of the buttons, I pushed the button that would take us all the way up to the top floor. "I am in the penthouse suite. Why don't you come with me? I have a few things to ask and show you." I unlocked the door to my hotel room and opened the door, letting Andrea enter first. I entered after her and shut the door quickly. The paparazzi don't bother me in the slightest, but I do not need them finding out about us right now. It would not only take the thunder from Fashion Week, but it would also cause an uproar that would no doubt reach the States before I could call my publicist to set up boundaries and do press control. "Care for a glass of wine?" I asked as Andrea sat herself on the sofa. "I would love a glass, Miranda." she responded with a smile. I had questions that I wanted to ask her but I didn't get the chance to.

* * *

Andrea's cell phone started to ring. It took her a minute to fish it out of her purse but, she answered it as fast as she could.

_'Hello?'_

_"Is this Andrea Sachs?'_

_'Yes it is, may I ask who's calling?'_

_'This is Nurse, Hannah Wright with Gerber Memorial Hospital. I am calling on behalf of a Vivian Ford-Sachs. She was involved in an incident and was rushed here and you are listed as her emergency contact.'_

_'Oh. Oh no. W-what happened? Is my mom going to be okay?'_

_"I am sorry ma'am but I can't divulge that information over the phone. However, your presence is needed as soon as possible.'_

_'I'll be there as soon as I can.'_

_'When you get to the hospital, go to the front desk and ask for a nurse Hannah Wright. Good bye ma'am, travel safely.'_

* * *

I watched the seen before me quietly, I wasn't sure what to do. But as soon as Andrea hung up the phone, it fell from her hand onto the floor and she started to sob. As quickly as I could, I sat the wine glasses on the counter and hurried towards the sofa where Andrea sat silently sobbing. It hurt me deeply to see that she was so sad. "My darling, tell me what's wrong. Whatever it is, I'll be by your side through it all." As I pulled her into my side and hugged her close, she told me about the phone conversation. "M-my mom was in a-an incident and t-they couldn't tell me what happened over the phone. All the nurse said was to get back to Michigan as soon as possible. I don't know how I am going to manage to get there." I felt sorry for my darling Andrea. Letting go of her so I could look at her while speaking to her, I said, "Everything is going to be okay, love. Don't worry about a single thing. I will have everything taken care of. All you need to do is go to your room and pack your things. I'll meet you in the lobby in 20 minutes." She nodded wordlessly and gave me a quick hug before making her way back to her hotel room.

* * *

There was one perk to being  _the_  Miranda Priestly is that I have contacts and can call in some favors whenever needed. There was one specific favor I decided to cash in on. Donatella had told me before, that if it were needed, I could use her private jet in an emergency and, I likened this to be one. So I picked up my cell phone and hit the speed dial for Donatella.

* * *

_'Hello Donatella, it's Miranda.'_

_'Ah, Miranda. How are you dear?'_

_'Well, I could be better. Do you remember when you told me I could use your private jet in case of an emergency?'_

_'Si, I do remember.'_

_'I have need of your private jet. You remember my assistant, Andrea?'_

_'Oh si. The one who left you last year?'_

_'Yes, her. She got a call saying that her mom was rushed to the hospital following some incident. Her presence has been requested as soon as possible.'_

_'And you intend to go with her?'_

_'Yes, I do intend to go with her. I'll explain over dinner next time we meet.'_

_'I shall hold you to the dinner invite. The jet will be waiting for you at the airport. I wish you and Andrea safe travels. Ciao.'_

* * *

Now that I got that taken care of, I need to get a hold of Nigel. He's the only one capable of handling things when I am not present. After I dialed his number, he answered on the 4th ring.

_'Hello?'_

_'Nigel, it's Miranda. I have a huge favor to ask you.'_

_'Okay Miranda, how can I assist?'_

_'I need you to cover for me at the wrap up party and possibly for the entirety of next week.'_

_'Did something happen? Are you okay, Miranda?'_

_'Something did happen. Andrea was in my hotel room and we were going to drink a glass of wine but, she got a phone call. Her mother was in some sort of incident and is currently being admitted into a hospital back in Michigan.'_

_'Oh no, poor Six. I will cover for you Miranda. Take care of Andy and travel safely.'_

_'Thank you Nigel. That's all.'_

* * *

Now that I have gotten the necessary phone calls made, I packed my largest suitcase with clothes for me and clothes for Andrea if she needs them. I wondered what her mother will think of us and what her mother will think of me. Normally, I wouldn't dwell on such a thought, but I love Andrea with my whole being and want to spend forever with her. If we were to spend forever together, I should probably ask both her parents, just to be thoughtful and out of respect for Andrea and her parents' respect. After getting my luggage packed and ready to go, I looked at my watch. It was nearly time for me to meet Andrea down in the hotel lobby. I grabbed the handle to my luggage and wheeled it behind me as I made my way to where Andrea was waiting for me.

Once we were sitting in the town car I had rented, we started driving to the airport. It was a quiet ride aside from the occasional sniffling from Andrea as well as me asking how she was. I was worried because I have never seen her so quiet. So upset and vulnerable. It made my heart pang with sadness for her, especially because my girlfriend hadn't a clue as to what was going on with her mother, aside from her being in the hospital.

After a 20 minute drive to the airport, we finally made it to the airport. When we got inside of the airport, Donatella's private pilot had greeted us and led us through the crowds of the airport and into the private jet.

Our flight to Michigan, was one that felt like an eternity. Of course, I figured it would be considering how stressful things were and how many thoughts were floating in mine and Andrea's mind. As we were landing, I gently grasped her left hand in my right, and said, "Just remember my darling, whatever happens, I will help you through it. We shall conquer each obstacle that is thrown our way. Together my, love." Just as the plane had landed at Gerald R. Ford international airport, I leaned over and brushed a sweet and light kiss on my Andrea's cheek. "Now let's get off of this plane. We need to get to the Marriott Hotel and clean up before we head to the hospital to see your mother." She nodded wordlessly as we exited the plane. The airport wasn't too awfully packed, so we were able to make our way through the airport within a total of 10 minutes. When we arrived to the curb just outside of the doors to the airport, there was a car waiting on us. Quickly, we each put our luggage into the trunk of the rented sports car and were immediately on the road to Michigan.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive at the hospital.

It had taken around twenty minutes to get to the Marriott from the airport. We grabbed our bags from the trunk of the car and went inside to the front desk. Andrea is still unable to say much, so I checked us in.

_'I'd like to book a concierge level, guest room with 1 queen and a city view.'_

_'Name please?'_

_'Miriam Princhek.'_

_'We have one room available.'_

_'That'd be acceptable.'_

_'Alrighty then. Will you be paying with cash, credit or debit?'_

_'I will be paying with my debit card.'_

I handed the clerk my debit card. Thank God, she was quick about getting us checked in because, I wanted to get up to our room as soon as possible and I am sure Andrea would like to, too.

_'Here's your card back. The bellhop will take your bags up to your room, will you be needing a wake up call?'_

_'I will take our bags, and no wake up call shall be necessary.'_

As soon as we got to our room, I set my bag on the bed and took Andrea's from her and set it next to mine. She looked forlorn and it killed me to see her like that. I walked up and enveloped her into a hug as she started to cry. "Shhh..Shhh.. Everything is going to be okay darling. I am going to unpack our bags and I want you to call the hospital to see what room she's in. That way we know where to go when we get there." She nodded wordlessly as I let go of her.

As I was unpacking our luggage, I couldn't stop thinking about what has happened in the past 48 hours. I went from a single divorcee to being in a relationship with a woman nearly 25 years my junior. Aside from the current events involving Andrea's mom, I am feeling the happiest I've been in a long time. Looking to where Andrea sat on the love seat, I noticed that she was still on her phone, talking to the doctor. That made me realize that I hadn't yet called the twins to let them know what's going on. Since they were staying at their father's house, I called there.

_'Hello?'_

_'Hello James.'_

_'Miranda, what can I do for you?'_

_'Would you be willing to keep the twins for at least one more week?'_

_'I suppose I could. Is everything okay?'_

_'Sort of. Long story short, my ex-assistant and I crossed paths in Paris and we were talking and she got a call saying there's a family emergency. Andrea and I flew on a red eye from Paris to Michigan.'_

_'You love her don''t you, Miranda?'_

_"I do. And thank the heavens above the feelings are reciprocated. Anyways, can you watch the girls for me?'_

_'Yes I can. Would you like to speak with them?'_

_'I will speak to them later. We are in a hurry to get to the hospital where Andrea's mother is at.'_

_'Okay Miranda. Take care and I wish you guys the best.'_

_'Thank you, James. That's all.'_

As soon as Andrea hung up the phone, I sat next to her. Hugging her close to my side, I asked, "How are you darling? Did you get the info needed?" I kissed her tresses of brown silky hair.

Taking a deep breath, Andrea said, "I have. The only info the doctor gave me was the room number, the floor it's on and that she had a medical emergency involving her heart."

I felt sorry for her, because I've been in her shoes before. It was when my mother had, had a heart attack and was rushed into surgery, flatlining shortly after it started. "Andrea darling, we should get changed before we leave for Fremont. I want you to know, that I will be beside you throughout this ordeal." I meant every word I said too.

After a 45 minute drive, we finally made it to Gerber's*. As we walked into the hospital, I took Andrea's hand and gave it a tight, reassuring squeeze. "Deep breath, my love. Everything will be okay." She just nodded her head.

Once we took the elevator up to the 4th floor and, got out, we headed straight to the nurse's station. As soon as we stepped up to the station, we were greeted by a nurse.

"Hello, how may I help you ladies?" the nurse asked.

Andrea replied, "I'm looking for a nurse Hannah. She spoke with me on the phone and told me to ask for her when I arrived."

The nurse smiled and said, "Nurse Hannah, would be me. I'm assuming you're Andrea and are here to see your mother, Vivianne Ford-Sachs?"

Andrea wordlessly shook her head yes. I moved my hand from hers, to the small of her back. I honestly did not care whether or not anybody seen me, the 'Dragon Lady', being so docile and caring. We walked down a hallway, and stopped at a room at the end of it.

The nurse looked at her clipboard and then at us. "Okay ladies, here we are, room 4105. The doctor should be in shortly for an update. If you need anything, press the call button." Then she turned away and walked back to the nurse's station.

When we entered the room, it was quiet, almost too quite, save for the beeping machines. Andrea stayed rooted to the spot where she was standing, shocked and overwhelmed by seeing her mother's condition in person. I truly felt sorry for her. Leading her to the oversize chair that sat by her mother's bed, I hugged her close, "Come on sweetheart, let's get you sat down."

Once we were sat down, we sat in silence for a few minutes before there was a knock on the door.

"Hello ladies, I'm doctor Kathy Holt. Now, I presume that you're Andrea, Vivianne's daughter?"

Wiping the tears from her eyes, she quietly said, "Yes, ma'am. So what exactly is wrong with my mom?"

Doctor Holt looked at her clipboard then back at us. "Tests showed, that she had a massive heartattack. It was diagnosed as a, Non-ST-elevation myocardio infarction, NSTEMI for short. A Coranary Angiograpgy showed multiple arteries being blocked. A CABG is needed and since, you're her only next-of-kin, we need your signature for consent."

The doctor looked at Andrea and noticed she looked confused, as did I. "Simply put, she had a really bad heart attack due to blockages in her arteries and needs surgery to correct everything."

After explaining everything, doctor Holt handed Andrea the clipboard so she could sign it. "Don't worry Andrea, your mother is in very good hands. Before we take your mother into surgery, is there anything else you might need?"

I knew Andrea wouldn't have anything that she needed and or wanted. I figured some privacy would be nice and that it'd give us a little time to chat and relax considering, the last 24 hours have been exahusting. "I do have three requests doctor Holt. One, is there anyway we can get a more private room. Two, is it possible to have some sort of security guard stationed outside the room? I don't want anyone knowing that I'm here, same goes for Andrea and, I want an NDA to be on the safe side. My third request is, that Vivianne gets the best care possible, no matter the cost. I will be paying for everything." I looked at Andrea and the doctor who both looked shocked, more so the doctor. You could tell she hadn't the slightest clue who I was. Of course, in a town this small, I highly doubt anyone has.

Doctor Holt redirected her attention from Andrea to me, "Alright ma'am, may I ask what your name is?" She looked down at her clipboard and then back to me with a raised eyebrow.

"Well doctor Holt, I am  _the_ Miranda Priestly." The look on her face was priceless.

"Oh. Oh umm... Okay then. We'll get y'all situated. Let me page the head security guard real quick. While I do that, the nurses here are going to wheel Vivianne into surgery."

After a few minutes, the head of security arrived, with his K9, a giant, fluffy, all black German Shepard looking dog. "Hello, ladies. My name is Tim and this is K9 Jake. I understand y'all requested a guard to be placed outside Vivianne's door? If y'all follow me and Jake, I will take you to a more private room for Vivianne."

The walk to the new, more private room was brief due to an elevator ride to the 5th floor. It was a silent walk, save for the footsteps that echoed in the hallway.

Once we arrived in the room, Andrea had a quizzical look on her face. "You know Tim, you look familiar. Do I know you from somewhere?"

He let out a chuckle, "I'm sorta shocked y'all don't recognize me. You grew up down the street from my house, and I taught driver's training when you took the course."

The realization dawned on her face, "Oh, that's where I know you from!"

The pair sat there talking for a solid ten minutes and I was content to watch her be at least, somewhat happy.

Once they finished talking, Tim stationed himself and Jake outside of the room while Andrea and I sat in silence for a minute, trying to collect our thoughts and figure out what to conversate about during Vivianne's 4 hours of open heart surgery.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tim is my cousin and does work as a security guard at the hospital (he's never taught driver's ed). However, I don't remember the actual name of his K9. I will say, that his K9 is a giant black German Shepard type dog and is fluffy.


End file.
